Time And Relative Dimension In Storybrooke
by TheDarkDoctorWatson
Summary: The 11th, River, Rory and Amy wind up in Fairytale-Land minutes before the Curse arrives. Almost 30 years later, with Emma and Henry's help, the time travelers discover the TARDIS which somehow escaped the Curse but still made it to Storybrooke.
1. Ch 1: Into the BreachSorta

**Chapter One: Into the Breach...Sorta**

* * *

The Doctor continued to turn dials and throw levers around the main console as the center column continued to pulse sending the TARDIS through space and time. The monitors around the console continued to go through different symbols and displays signaling where and when they were each second. As the Doctor moved from one section of the console to the next, River would immediately come to the Doctor's previous section and correct his work.

"Where exactly are we going Doctor?" Amy asked as she held onto a railing while the TARDIS continued to lurch towards its destination.

"According to these monitors, we're going to-" River started before The Doctor shushed her.

"I want it to be a surprise." The Doctor said with a sly smile.

"Trust me it will be." River said as she flipped the last lever and the TARDIS landed with a small resonating thud.

"What does that mean?" Rory asked tentatively as The Doctor led the way to the front door.

"You've heard of the fairytale of Snow White? Maybe Pinocchio? Or even stories such that star the 'Evil Queen'?" The Doctor asked with a grin.

"Of course, who hasn't?" Amy replied with arms crossed.

The Doctor looked around at the group then pulled open the doors.

"Welcome to Fairytale-Land." The Doctor said as the group started to walk out of the TARDIS.

They were parked in a large courtyard inside of what seemed to be a castle. Everything teemed with life, every color seemed brighter and clearer than what the time travelers were used to.

"Come on, let's have a look." The Doctor led the way deeper into the castle.

Inside every light was brighter, every reflection was clear and sharp. As the group looked at various statues and tapestries, a group of guards in medieval armor led by a very short man with a scruffy black beard and permanent scowl came up to the time travelers.

"Excuse me, who do you think you are?" The short man asked as he bared a sword which was more like an extended dagger.

"I'm the Doctor, this is Amy Pond, Rory Williams and River Song. And you are?" The Doctor asked extending his hand.

"I'm Grumpy." The man replied.

"No, what's your name?" Rory asked.

"That is his name Rory, Grumpy the...Giant." The Doctor said with an awkward smile.

"You're a doctor?" Grumpy asked pointing at the Doctor with his sword.

"Of sorts." The Doctor replied looking confused.

"You best come right away." Grumpy said before turning around, "Treat them with utter respect, Prince's orders."

The guards behind Grumpy nodded as Grumpy led the group further into the castle.

As they made their way through several corridors and grand rooms, occasional screams could be heard.

"That's a woman in labor." The Doctor whispered to River.

"Kinda makes you want things, doesn't it Sweetie?" River asked seductively.

"Yes. No, no! No." The Doctor said as they came to the royal bedroom, "At least not yet."

Grumpy knocked on the door and within seconds a man in a puffy white shirt and black slacks opened the door.

"Your highness, the Doctor and his companions." Grumpy said before leaving for his post.

" 'Ello, I'm the Doctor." The Doctor said with a smile.

"Yes, great, need you now." The Prince said as he led the Doctor to the bed where a woman screamed and convulsed in labor.

"Ok, ok, ok." The Doctor said as he pulled up a chair, and pulled a stethoscope and washcloth out of his pockets, " 'Ello Miss, I'm the Doctor, I'm here to help. Now, I need you to push, now."

The woman screamed as she pushed. The Doctor guided and coaxed her through the entire process until she gave birth to a girl. The Doctor helped the Prince cut the cord and he helped clean the little one off and wrap her in a knitted cloth with her name on it.

"Emma, pretty name." The Doctor said as a bell being tolled was heard and another short man nicknamed Doc came into the room.

"The Curse is coming." Doc said breathlessly.

The Prince and his wife looked at each other.

"The wardrobe only takes one." The woman said.

"Then our plan has failed." The Prince said, "I'll take her. I love you."

The two kissed before the man left, taking a sword with him.

"Wait, who are you?" River asked the woman on the bed.

"I'm Snow White, wife of Prince James Charming." Snow White said as she stood shakily from the bed.

"No, no, no, no, no." The Doctor uttered as he walked towards the door, "River help her, I'm going after the Prince."

"What about us?" Amy asked.

"I normally don't condone weapons, but get anything you can and brace yourselves." The Doctor said as he left the room.

"Doctor what's going on?" Rory yelled down the hall.

"The end of this world." The Doctor said before pulling out the sonic screwdriver.

He scanned for Grumpy's trail - the man had a terrible drinking habit - and followed the alcohol on Grumpy's breath to the bell tower. The Doctor then saw the Curse. It was a dark cloud with muted colored light going off inside the cloud, and the cloud got closer as a caravan of soldiers in black armor protecting a black chariot came towards the castle.

The Doctor scanned the cloud and to his surprise, the screwdriver said nothing was there. He scanned again and the screwdriver acted like it did when the Doctor first got it.

"Ok, alright, ok." The Doctor said as he put the sonic away.

"What is it Doctor? What is that thing?" Grumpy asked.

"Sonic screwdriver, does just about anything but kill." The Doctor said, "As for that Curse, none of us are safe, maybe not even the Evil Queen. It _was_ the Queen right?"

"She's no Queen, but yes." Grumpy said, "What's the Curse?"

"Trust me, you can't outrun it or stop it." The Doctor said, "All we can do, is accept it."

The Doctor left the tower and met Rory and Amy towards the room where a man named Geppetto was assembling the wardrobe Snow White had mentioned earlier. They went into the room and saw River staying toward the wall as the Evil Queen confronted Snow while a slain Charming laid nearby and the wardrobe was open revealing no baby.

"-an end to all happiness." The Queen said as the Curse broke into the room and enveloped everyone.

* * *

END CHAPTER ONE


	2. Ch 2: DoctorWho?

**Chapter Two: Doctor...Who?**

* * *

John Smith woke up in his bedroom. He grabbed at his chest, his face, everything, making sure it was just a bad dream. In the process he'd woken his wife, River.

"Everything alright, Sweetie?" River asked in her British accent.

"Yes, yes, everything's fine." John said in his own British accent as he got out of bed, "I'm just gonna go for a walk."

"It's almost four in the morning, Sweetie." River said as she sat up.

"Yes I know." John said rubbing his eyes before realizing what River just said, "Wait, how would either of us know that?"

John looked at the digital clock then ran to the window and looked at the clock in the main square. The clock ticked away as if it had done that all it's life.

"River, get my coat." John said turning around and rummaging through a drawer for a nice tie, "And my lucky flashlight."

A few minutes later, John exited the house in his black sport coat with inside red lining, a red bowtie and suspenders over a black pinstripe waistcoat, long multicolored scarf, a straw hat with a red stripe of cloth around the hat, black pinstripe slacks to match the waistcoat, black dress shoes and a monocle. He also had a bag of jelly beans in his pocket, as well as a banana and a paper bag with a tupperware dish of fish sticks that had been cooked and a separate tupperware dish of custard. John was odd, but he embraced it, and used it in his work as a consultant detective much like Sherlock Holmes had been in his stories. In costume he was known as "The Detective", otherwise, he was John Smith married to River Song Smith.

John took off from the house and ran for the square. As soon as he was there, he went into "City Hall" and started the climb into the clock tower. He went into the room and found the gears ticking, just like they should, without a hint that they had been inactive for as long as anyone could remember.

John left the room to get more light as he rummaged through his pockets for his flashlight. It was an odd flashlight, a long cylinder of bronze with silver sections, a black section, a white section and a light on the end of cylinder. All John had to do was point and think and the light would come on.

He went back in with the flashlight and noticed that the beam made certain sections of metal clear, almost like an X-ray and that the flashlight itself started making an odd hum.

He turned off the light, put it away then left the room. He left the tower, City Hall and started heading to the Mayor's house. He barely got there when he felt eyes on him. He turned to find a blonde woman in a window at Granny's B&B looking at him before she left the window.

John made it to the Mayor's house and knocked on the door. After a few minutes, the Mayor herself opened the door. She was already dressed meaning she's gotten ready for work a while ago.

"Do you know how early it is?" The Mayor asked in an irritated tone.

"Yet you're ready for work." John said in a mock chipper tone, "Are you aware that the clock is running?"

"No it's not." The Mayor said before she realized she was wrong.

"Ma'am, I am crazy, but I'm not blind." John said.

"You may want to see a doctor about that." Mayor Mills said before slamming her door in John's face.

John then started his walk back home, but he had a feeling that the blonde woman was somehow connected with the clock suddenly working. John knew he had never seen her in Storybrooke before, and he knew that if anyone knew about her it was the Williams'.

Instead of turning left down his street, John went straight through, past Mr. Gold's pawnshop and kept walking towards the nicer end of Storybrooke. Miss Blanchard lived up this way, as did Dr. Whale and Archie the psychiatrist.

John had always been on good terms with the Williams', he had actually suggested they would make a great couple. Now, after dating for several years, they had married three years earlier.

John walked up to their front door and was about to knock, but thought better of it given that it was almost six in the morning.

" _Wait, six in the morning?_ " John thought, " _Someone should be up by now._ "

He knocked on the door and in a few minutes, Amy - the wife - answered the door.

"Hello Detective, what can I do you for?" Amy asked in her light scottish accent.

"Pleasure as always, Miss Williams." John said as he tipped his hat, "I'm actually working on a relatively new case. All the clocks in Storybrooke have suddenly started working properly and it seems to be connected to a blonde woman staying at Granny's."

"Oh, that's Emma Swan." Rory said from inside the house as he came to the door while getting ready for work, "She came in really late last night, she's Henry Mills' biological mother. Because of that, she's not in on good terms with Regina."

"Anything else about her?" John asked as he took notes on a notepad he had produced from his inside coat sleeve.

"That's all I can tell you right now, other than she messed up the East side sign." Rory said as he grabbed his coat, "Sheriff says alcohol was involved, and that's the story that Glass is going with. So, I have to print it."

"Alright, well, thanks for the help." John said as he walked away from the house, "Anything else you find, let me know."

"Of course." Rory said before kissing Amy goodbye, heading to his car and driving to the _Mirror_ office.

As John walked to his house, his head started to hurt terribly. He grabbed at his forehead and leaned against the building that housed Mary Blanchard's apartment. Then he threw his head back and started see glimpses of things he recognized. Places he had been, objects he had held, people he knew, people he was. Not everything came back though, and it was over within a second. Almost all of his memory was still missing, but the John Smith was remembering his old life before Storybrooke.

Out of those tiny glimpses in his past, a familiar woman's voice said, " _Doctor, run._ "

John looked around, hoping it was audible voice instead of something in his head and outloud he asked, "Doctor Who?"

* * *

END CHAPTER TWO


	3. Ch 3: Welcome Home

**Chapter Three: Welcome Home**

* * *

After the incident that morning, John had gone straight home to his private study/work office and wrote down what had happened. As he wrote, he looked up and happened to notice an old book among his vast personal library. He pulled the book off the shelf, blew off the majority of dust and wiped off the rest with a balled up tissue.

It was an old book, leather bound with gold inlay on the front cover title. He knew for a fact that every resident in Storybrooke had a copy of this book but no one paid much attention to it except Mayor Mills' son, Henry. The book was called, " _Once Upon A Time_ ".

The book contained detailed but sometimes confused and garbled versions of some of the most common fairytales such as " _Snow White_ ", " _Pinocchio_ ", " _Alice In Wonderland_ ", even the story of Rumpelstiltskin.

John opened the book and lightly skimmed through it until a particular picture caught his eye. It was hard to make out, given the printed paintings had a cartoonist and blurry quality, but John could make out a familiar man in a tweed jacket with brown hair swept to the right holding the hand of Snow White (who also looked familiar) while he guided her through child labor and a man who somewhat looked like the comatosed John Doe from the hospital held Snow White's other hand.

John began reading the accompanying text and was surprised to find the following passage;

" _'What's her name?'  
_ _'Emma, her name is Emma.'  
_ _'That's a beautiful name'._ "

John sat back in his chair as he let the book lay on the desk. He began to think through different theories, no matter how crazy they were. When his thoughts and theories started to overwhelm him, he went to the opposite side of the room, grabbed a rolling bulletin board and moved it in a corner with two wall mounted boards beside it and cleared all three boards. He then found the online version of " _Once Upon A Time_ " and downloaded, edited and printed every picture he could. He then hacked the main database for the Storybrooke Sheriff's department and downloaded every resident's picture he could, including Emma Swan's recent mugshot.

After every picture was printed and cut out, he tacked them to each board in a random order along with condensed and printed versions of each fairytale and also placed them in a random order. Finally, he opened a bottom desk drawer and placed all contents of the drawer on the desk; several mildly large spools of assorted neon ribbon.

He then began to look at each board and try to imagine who matched each story, if any, and which character, if any. As answers continued to escape him, there was a knock at his door.

"Uh, just a minute." John said as he flipped the board which had an old but still open case on it and he adjusted the board so it covered the other two, "Come in."

River opened the door with a plate, containing a sandwich and some potato chips, and a can of soda.

"It's almost 3:30 in the afternoon, you skipped lunch again."

River said as she placed the food on John's spare desk which was usually empty except for his laptop and the house's WiFi router.

"I'm sorry, Deary." John said, truly apologetic, "I got caught up in an old case."

"Well, considering you've actually made good money lately as Storybrooke's only private eye, I'll let you be." River said before kissing John on the cheek.

"I'm a consultant detective..." John said stubbornly, "Actually, you can help, what do you know of Emma Swan?"

"Emma Who?" River asked, "You mean the woman who nearly destroyed the main sign?"

"Never mind, I thought she might give me some new ideas." John said as he put his coat, hat and monocle back on, "Maybe Graham could help. Excuse me, going out for a stroll again."

"You could just say you're going to get more clues!" River shouted down the hall.

"That wouldn't be as mysterious!" John shouted back as headed out.

Instead he went straight to the Mayor's house and knocked on the door. Instead of Regina, Henry answered the door.

"Oh, hi Mister Smith." Henry said in a tone saying he expected someone else.

" 'Ello Henry." John said as he knelt down to talk with Henry eye-to-eye, "Could I ask for your help with something?"

"I guess so." Henry said, a little confused.

"You brought Emma to Storybrooke and you have a theory about everyone here, right?" John asked.

"Yeah." Henry replied.

"Where does Emma fit in the story, and where do I fit in?" John asked.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Henry asked crossing his arms.

"Because I may be the first person in this town to fully believe you." John replied seriously but not harshly.

"Alright." Henry said, letting his guard down slightly, "Emma is the baby of Snow White and Prince Charming. You were the doctor that helped deliver Emma and you were _the_ Doctor."

" ' _The_ Doctor'?" John asked curiously.

"C'mon, Emma and I will show you." Henry said as he closed the door behind him, "We found your ship in the woods near Troll Bridge."

" 'My ship'?" John asked as he followed Henry.

"You'll see." Henry said as he texted Emma to meet them at the bridge.

A few minutes later, the three of them stood in front of a thicket, of dead ivy vines and thin tree limbs, leaning against a large oak tree. It was obvious some of the vines had been moved to allow access to something.

"So this is it, the only thing we know about is that it's some kind of spaceship." Emma said as John walked around the thicket.

"Let's get all the vines and branches away." John said as he started clearing everything he could.

Emma and Henry helped him until most of the object was revealed.

It was a large blue box, almost like a phone booth, with white windows on each side. One side had silver door handles with a lock under the right-side handle.

John pushed and pulled on the handles finding the doors locked.

"We tried when we found it, locked with no key." Henry said as he cleaned off his hands on his jeans.

On a hunch, John pulled out his key ring and thumbed through the keys until he found the one key that didn't fit any lock he'd ever come across. Tentatively, he inserted the key in the lock and turned it. The door unlocked with a click and John pushed open the door.

The box was dark inside and had dust on the floor. John stepped inside and lights came on automatically revealing a large circular room with a column of blue light in the center surrounded by panels of different controls, levers, dials, meters and monitors.

"It's bigger on the inside." John said under his breath as Henry and Emma slowly came in after him.

"This proves it, it's your ship." Henry said excitedly, "It responded to _you_. _You_ unlocked it, only you could."

John looked around bewildered. As stepped near the control console, one of the monitors lit up and displayed a message; " _Welcome Home, Doctor. There's someone here to see you_."

"Who is this _Doctor_ people keep calling me?" John asked outloud.

"It's you, the Doctor is you." A woman behind John said with the familiar voice he had heard in his head earlier.

John turned around and was met with a blonde woman in a denim jacket with black slacks.

"My name is Rose Tyler, the TARDIS brought me here a few days ago out of emergency circumstances." The woman said, "Specifically yours, Doctor. You are in more danger than you've ever faced until now."

* * *

END CHAPTER THREE


	4. Ch 4: Rift that brought a Rose

**Chapter Four: The Rift that brought a Rose**

* * *

John woke up with a pounding headache. He was at Granny's Diner, in a booth with a plate of eggs & bacon with toast nearby with a cold cup of coffee. A puddle of drool resided where John's head had been. John wiped off his face with a napkin as Ruby came by with steaming pot of coffee and replaced the cold mug with a full, hot one.

"Have a long night, Detective?" Ruby asked as she placed the hot cup on the table.

"You could say that." John said as he moved the food and coffee in front of him, "Working on an older case, kept me up most of the night."

"I bet River's not too happy." Ruby said as she served the booth behind John.

"Not particularly." John said with a smirk as he started eating.

"Well, best of luck to you." Ruby said as she started heading back to the bar, "By the way, Mister Gold is looking for you."

"Mister Gold?" John asked with a mouthful of eggs and toast, "Wonder what for..."

"Is he your landlord?" Ruby asked.

"No, River and I were one of the few families who bought the house from the bank before Mr. Gold came to town." John replied vaguely recalling when he signed the mortgage papers.

"Oh, lucky you." Ruby said with mock sympathy as she headed back into the kitchen.

As John finished up, he looked out the window and could see Mr. Gold's pawn shop on the street corner. John wondered why Gold wanted to see him, and what for. John cleaned up, brought his plate over to the bar, paid for the meal and headed out of the diner. He walked across the street and started walking down the sidewalk towards the pawn shop. The front door sign was turned to open so John walked in.

The shop was known around town as something of a novelty. All sorts of items that seemed familiar to people in town, but they didn't know why. Most people never bought anything in the shop, but they would pawn or donate old items and Gold would pay with money from his outrageous rent prices across town.

As John looked over the items in the shop, his eyes rested on a mannequin that wore a familiar costume; a blue button up shirt, red bow tie, red suspenders, black slacks, black dress shoes, tweed jacket. John stepped towards the suit and was about to touch it when he felt eyes on him.

"Sorry if it feels as if I'm intruding Mr. Gold," John started as he turned around, "The front sign said 'open' so I assumed you were available. I heard you were looking for me so I thought I'd pop by. While I waited, this suit caught my eye,do you remember where you got it?"

"In all honesty, that suit's been here as long as I can remember owning the shop." Gold said as he limped over on his cane and indicated the dust on the shoulders of the jacket, "Now, to my business. I've seen you around town, talking to Miss Swan, talking to the Williams' about some kind of case. All I'm going to say is notify me before talking to one of my tenants."

Gold made a squeal that could be mis-assumed to be a giggle.

"Sorry, been happening a lot lately." Gold apologized before pointing at John's chest, "Just notify me before hand next time."

John opened his mouth to protest but instead took a deep breath and smiled.

"Of course, Mr. Gold, won't happen again." John said as he shook Gold's hand.

As John left the store, he noticed a blue box in a display case. It was smaller than the box from the dream earlier that morning, but it was definitely the same box.

"How long have you had this box?" John asked as he lightly picked it up and examined it.

"Again, as long as I can remember." Gold said as he opened the front door, indicating John had overstayed his welcome.

John smiled apologetically, put the box down gently and walked out of the store. As he walked, he noticed the feeling of eyes on him again. He turned his head just enough to look like he was checking store windows for shopping but in actuality he was checking for reflections of people following him. Sure enough, a pair of brown dress shoes and a long tan trench coat were following him with enough space to not seem suspicious.

John immediately knew who it was by the coat - Sydney Glass, founder and reporter for the _Daily Mirror_ where Rory worked. John knew his case was getting somewhere if the Mayor had sent someone to watch on him.

John looked ahead and saw he was going towards the edge of town where the beach and woods met. He picked up the pace and listens behind him to see if Glass would follow. Glass did follow, if hesitantly. John then hiked up his scarf, jacket and pants, held on to any other loose clothing and began an all out sprint down the beach. Glass followed as best he could. John had always been a good runner, his body told him out of necessity but his mind couldn't figure out why.

When the beach met the woods, John kept going but Glass stopped. John didn't stop until he was out of breath completely, far into the woods, almost to the edge of town. He looked at the town line as he caught his breath. Someone had gone through recently and spray-painted the entire town border since David North's wife Katherine had disappeared when she tried to leave.

John stood up, still panting, and looked around. This section of woods was unfamiliar to him even though he had been through every inch of Storybrooke. John started to walk around, examining every inch of this new space of woods. Each leaf seemed brighter in color, sharper and clearer. Every color was crisp and vibrant, and John felt he'd been here before but couldn't remember how.

John looked to his right and saw a large, thick tree with a strange light coming from it. He walked towards the tree and noticed a bluish glowing crack going diagonally across the trunk. He went to touch the crack but his body literally stopped him from touching and instead made him grab his flashlight and point it at the crack.

John tried to activate the flashlight but instead, the flashlight extended with a claw-like head that sent a pulse of noise into the crack. The crack extended and opened wider and John could see images inside the crack. The images included Mayor Regina in some kind of blood red dress, Mary Margaret in white medieval hunting gear with a fur collar, a cricket with eye glasses and an umbrella very similar to that of Dr. Hopper.

John's eyes went wide and he practically flew back as the crack emitted a quick blue pulse then closed completely. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and on instinct, he rolled forward with his back against the tree and aimed the still open apparently-not-really-a-flashlight at whoever tapped his shoulder.

"You?!" John asked as he lowered the flashlight and manually retracted the claw.

"Me?" The blonde woman asked, "Who are you? Where am I?"

"I saw you in a dream," John started, "In some kind of blue box that was spaceship that was bigger on the inside, you said I was the Doctor. 'Doctor' Who? Doctor of what?"

"Oh my gosh..." The blonde woman said as she put her hand over her mouth, "You're the new regeneration?"

"Regener-what?" John asked as he put the flashlight away.

"What happened to you?" The girl asked as she cupped John's face in her hands, "Don't you remember who I am?"

"If I did, I wouldn't be considering calling Sheriff Graham." John said through squished lips as he pulled his flip-phone out and dialed the Sheriff's station.

"Doctor, I'm Rose, Rose Tyler." The blonde girl, apparently named Rose, said as she let go of John's face.

John paused, the name was familiar as was her face but he couldn't figure out why. Out of nowhere, Rose kissed John deeply.

John suddenly saw himself, in a barren bay, the blue box behind him, Rose in front of him crying. John looked down in the water and his reflection was someone else's face; younger, brown hair up in almost a faux hawk, pinstripe suit, Converse shoes. Then the reflection continued to morph into other men; leather jacket here, graying beard there, question mark umbrella cane, a piece of celery, a scarf that seemed to go on forever, then suddenly the reflection was very old but the eyes were full of life, the life to come - as the Doctor.

Then John was suddenly back in the woods, his real face still against Rose's. John pushed her back gently.

"Rose? Rose Tyler?" John asked, feeling a kid again.

"Doctor." Rose smiled and nearly cried as they hugged.

"How long have I been gone?" John asked.

"Almost thirty years." Rose said matter-of-factly as the hug ended.

"Well there isn't time to waste, we need to wake up the others and find a way to save Storybrooke and in the meantime we need to get me a bowtie and maybe a few." John said the entire sentence in seconds with a wide smile.

"Bowties and fezes now?" Rose asked tilting her head, "I kinda liked the pinstripes and sand shoes."

"Sorry, outgrew them." John said as he turned back towards Storybrooke, "We certainly have our work cut out for us. Biggest question of all - where's the TARDIS?"

* * *

END CHAPTER FOUR


	5. Ch 5: HowToWakeASleepingVillage?

**Chapter Five: How to wake a sleeping village?**

* * *

John and Rose made their way back into Storybrooke, and after setting Rose up in a room in Granny's, John went back home and straight to his office and started to really connect the dots on people's identities and their stories. Mary Margaret Blanchard was Snow White, David North was Prince James Charming, Mayor Regina Mills was the Evil Queen, but who was Emma Swan? John realized that Emma was the baby of Snow and Charming, the savior of everyone's Fairy-Tale lives.

John immediately bolted from the house and ran for Henry's "castle." It was an abandoned playground on the shore that no one used but Henry and Emma. John found Henry reading the story book as he usually did when he was alone.

"Henry, can I see the book?" John asked, hardly out of breath.

"Uh, why?" Henry asked.

"Because I remember who I am," John said as he pulled out the sonic screwdriver, "And I need to hell Emma realize her importance to Storybrooke."

"Good luck with that," Henry said as he handed the book to John, "My mom is making her leave soon."

"Well don't worry, you'll think of some way to keep her here." John said as he used the sonic on the book, "In the meantime, next time Emma touches the book willingly, she'll know her importance and realize just how real the situation is."

"Really?" Henry asked as John gave the boom back.

"Absolutely." John said as he put the sonic away, "Now, you wouldn't happen to know where the TARDIS is, would you?"

An hour or two later, John, Rose, Emma and Henry stood near the toll bridge in front of the thicket of branches and ivy vines John had seen in his dream.

"We found it a few days ago." Emma said, now wearing the Sheriff's badge since the incident with Graham a few weeks ago, "Henry keeps saying there's a spaceship of some kind under there. I checked as best I could, there's definitely something under there but it certainly didn't look like a ship."

"It's not supposed to look like a ship, at least not on the outside." Rose said as John walked around the thicket which rested against a large oak tree, "It's disguised as a police call box from the 1960s, it's so out of the ordinary that most people don't pay attention to it."

"That's really smart." Henry said as John noticed the vines and branches in front of the door had been moved slightly to see what's underneath.

"Everyone get ready to get dirty," John said as he rolled his sleeves, "We're gonna move all of the branches and vines we can."

"Right now?" Emma asked as everyone else got started.

"No, when the Zygons take over." John said sarcastically as he broke some branches away, "Yes, right now."

Another fifteen minutes and the TARDIS was visible except for the roof.

"Let's see if my new trick still works." John said as he raised his right hand and snapped his fingers.

The front doors flew open blowing dust from the floor into the air. John smiled and walked in and lights came on. The monitors and controls on the center console came to life as well as the pulsing of the center column. Orange lighting everywhere revealed a thin film of dust over everything.

"Quite a different interior than I'm used to." Rose said as she walked in.

"It's bigger on the inside." Emma whispered as she followed Rose.

"This. Is. Awesome." Henry said as he brought up the rear.

"Now, we need to wake a sleeping village." John said as he snapped his fingers, shutting the doors, "I don't think Rose kissing everyone will work. Maybe we could create another rift somehow and give everyone their memories back."

"Look, I'd love to stay and help you guys, but I gotta get going." Emma said, still wide eyed at the TARDIS's inner size.

Emma left and Henry followed, trying to convince her to stay. Meanwhile, John and Rose went through hundreds of possible ideas until John's cell phone rang.

"Hello, you've reached John Smith, Storybook Consultant Detective." John said answering the phone.

"Where the heck are you?!" River's voice screamed through the phone, "The whole town is a bloody mess, Henry's sick with something and no one knows how to fix it. In the meantime, I hear you're out in the woods with Sheriff Swan and some blonde that shows up outta nowhere."

"Very important case, I'm sorry." John said before realizing something, "Wait, Henry's ill?"

"Yes, he's in the hospital barely breathing." River said.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," John said, "Do not leave the house River, that's an order. Something's happening in Storybrooke and I want you to be safe."

"Alright." River said angrily before hanging up.

"Who's River?" Rose asked as John reset the coordinates to park the TARDIS behind Granny's.

"It's a long story, you won't like the ending, and we don't have time." John said apologetically, "Now hold on to something."

John threw a lever forward, the TARDIS lurched and pulsed as it went to its new destination. As soon as it landed, John bolted out the door for the hospital. He went inside, found Henry's room and could hear Emma screaming at Regina inside a nearby supply closet. The doctors and everyone else were checking other patients so John stepped close to Henry's bed. He scanned Henry with the sonic and found that it was a sleeping curse meant for Emma. Only true love's kiss would work. John leaned forward and whispered in Henry's ear.

"Henry, I know you can hear me," John whispered, "It's going to be alright, the Doctor's on the case. Emma touched the book, she knows the truth. Everything will be fine, you're going to wake up, I promise."

John left the hospital and headed to Gold's shop. It was open, but Gold was at the hospital. So John took the mannequin with the tweed suit and went in the back. A few minutes later, the Eleventh emerged from the back and John Smith the Detective now resided on the mannequin.

The Doctor breathed deeply, smiled, straightened the bowtie in a reflection and fixed his hair.

"It's good to be back." The Doctor said as he used his hands to sweep the dust off the jacket's shoulders.

He then headed out of the store and back to his house. He knocked on the door and waited for River to answer. River opened the door with a look of bitter disapproval on her face.

"What on Earth are you wearing?" River asked as the Doctor looked at his watch.

"That's the thing, we're not from Earth." The Doctor said with a smirk.

As soon as River looked confused, the Doctor kissed her deeply. Right at the same time in the hospital, a sobbing Emma kissed Henry's forehead. The wave from both kisses came together and amplified the power of true love's kiss and woke up every single person in Storybrooke. John pulled back and looked in River's eyes.

"Mm, Doctor, you haven't kissed me like that in a while." River said before the penny dropped, "Doctor?!"

"Welcome back." The Doctor said with a smile as he hugged River, "Let's get Amy and Rory and go home. There's someone waiting in the TARDIS I want you all to meet."

A few minutes later, the Doctor, River, Amy, Rory had explained everything to Rose and they all stood in front of the TARDIS, which now resided on the corner in front of Granny's. They were all just about to leave when Leroy - Grumpy - came running down Main Street.

"Something's comin'!" Leroy shouted, "Rumplestiltskin did something!"

Everyone looked to the horizon and saw a purple cloud looming towards Storybrooke at an increasing pace.

"We're not going home any time soon, are we?" Rose asked.

"Afraid not." The Doctor said, "Everyone in the TARDIS!"

The time travellers all piled into the TARDIS and felt the heavy thump of the cloud hitting. The Doctor watched the screens intently.

"Doctor, what is it?" Amy asked.

The Doctor frowned then ran his hands through his hair.

"Rumple's brought magic to Storybrooke." The Doctor said in despair.

* * *

END CHAPTER FIVE

* * *

{Will be working with the story after season 1}


	6. Ch 6: Extended Vacation

**Chapter Six: Extended Vacation**

* * *

Everyone inside the TARDIS braced for impact but all that was felt was a light thump as the purple cloud hit the outside of the TARDIS. The Doctor checked the monitor to see how the town looked, but every sensor and readout was blank and non-responsive.

"Well," The Doctor said as he headed for the door and pulled out his sonic, "I guess we'll do this the old-fashioned way."

The Doctor opened the front doors and some of the purple haze rolled into the TARDIS before dissipating. The Doctor walked out and saw Mary Margaret Blanchard and David North embracing in the middle of Main Street. He then heard the yelling before he saw the people they belonged to - a mob was heading to Regina's manor. Doctor Hopper was talking to Mary Margaret and David about what was happening. The Doctor walked over to them and those inside the TARDIS followed.

"We need to stop them from doing anything they'll regret." The Doctor said, startling Snow and Charming, "I can calm them down, but Regina may still react. If she is in fact the Evil Queen, and if her powers came back because of Rumple's magic cloud, she'll be highly unstable."

"Snow, Emma and I will talk to Regina." Charming said, "How do you plan to calm down the people?"

"He's pretty good at speeches." Amy said with a smirk.

"No time to waste, come on." The Doctor said after looking at his watch.

The time travellers and the fairytale residents ran through backstreets for Regina's manor. They met Emma and Henry on the way, and got to Regina's property seconds before the mob did. The Doctor motioned for everyone in the group to go around back while he dealt with the mob.

"People, people, please." The Doctor yelled as he motioned for quiet the sonic away in his jacket, "I understand you're upset, I am too. However, this is no way to solve the problem."

"She took us away from our lives, she needs to be punished." Leroy/Grumpy yelled as he waved his dwarf's axe.

"But think of it this way, you can't solve any problem with violence." The Doctor said, "Violence only creates more violence. 'We cannot solve our problems with the same thinking when we created them.' That was Einstein I believe. Maybe...Yes it was. Back to the point; If you hurt Regina because she hurt you, she'll just hurt you back and most likely it will be far worse. Please, none of you have ever truly killed someone before. Trust me, once you start, you can never stop and you'll never be able to come back to where you were before."

The people in the mob looked down then looked at each other. They then all turned, walked away from the manor and all went home.

"Right, well then." The Doctor said dusting off his jacket before going into the house.

The Doctor could already hear yelling inside the kitchen.

"I can't even use my magic, I already tried." Regina said as the Doctor walked into the room.

"That's interesting." The Doctor said as he pulled out the sonic. "Let's have a looksie."

The Doctor aimed the sonic screwdriver and scanned Regina, then extended the screwdriver to view the reading.

"Interesting." The Doctor said as he looked at the screwdriver.

"What does it say?" Regina asked.

"There is no magic in your system at all," The Doctor said as he retracted the sonic and put it away, "You used all your residual magic to create the Curse."

"Well, how could I 'recharge'?" Regina asked.

"That's the part I'm unsure of." The Doctor replied honestly as he looked around, "You might want to check with Rumple since he brought magic into Storybrooke. However, Sheriff Swan, the Charmings and my posse and I will have our eyes on you at all times. I share Henry's belief that you can change for the better, no matter what you've done in the past. Completely unrelated, you have quite a lovely home."

"Thanks." Regina said with mock enthusiasm before storming upstairs and slamming her bedroom door.

"Don't worry, it's not you." Charming said as he patted the Doctor's shoulder, "She takes a while to get used to."

"Me getting used to her or her getting used to me?" The Doctor asked.

"Both." Snow answered, "In the meantime, I don't think we've been introduced."

"We have actually, it just wasn't a proper introduction due to the circumstances." River said before extending her hand, "I'm River Song, these are my parents - Rory and Amy Williams - and this is my husband, and your child labor doctor - _the_ Doctor."

"Doctor, thank you for all your help that day." Charming said as he shook the Doctor's hand, "I'm Prince David Charming and also David North, this is my wife Snow White or Mary Margaret Blanchard, our...daughter Emma Swan and her biological son Henry."

"Ah yes, I've met Henry." The Doctor said as he and Henry shared a fist bump, "Well, John Smith did."

"Alright, meet and greets over." Emma said, "What do you we do about the magic and how do we keep Regina and now Rumple in line?"

"Belle will help keep Rumple in line," Henry said as he pulled out the story book and opened it, "As for my mom, we may be able to help her change."

"Henry, I know you want to believe that, but not everyone changes that easily." Emma said as she got on one knee to look Henry in the eye.

"Hang on, maybe he's on to something." Rose said as she pulled out a blue journal that had texture similar to the doors of the TARDIS, "When I was jumping across dimensions during the Daleks' attempt to use the reality bomb on everything, I came across this book in that huge library. I only looked at the first page to see whom it belonged to."

"That's mine." Both River and the Doctor said at the same time.

"Well, seeing how well used it is, it actually is hers." The Doctor said as he pointed to River.

"That's the thing with time travel," Amy started to explain to those hadn't traveled time before, "River is on a somewhat different timeline from the Doctor. So, the Doctor keeps a journal and whenever they meet, they sink their journals and go from there. At some point in the future, the Doctor will give the completed journal to River."

"I actually have mine with me," The Doctor said as he pulled his journal out and he River went to the granite island, "Let's see if we can make sense of things here."

"Why not just use River's as a guide and know what to expect?" Emma asked.

"That would create a time paradox." Rory said, "If the Doctor read what he was gonna do, he would _have_ to do it later on. Once something is hand written, it's written in stone."

"Plus, he just generally doesn't like _spoilers._ " River said with a seductive inflection on the word "spoilers" as she paged through her journal.

"They not only spoil what's coming, they spoil the fun of getting there." The Doctor said as he paged through his journal, "Now, the latest I have is when we got to Fairytale-Land."

"Alright," River said as she paged through to that entry, "Okay, you recorded the curse coming and all I can say is your next entry isn't until later today."

"Alright then." The Doctor said as he put his journal away.

Snow was about to say something, when everyone heard a blood curdling scream coming from Granny's diner.

* * *

END CHAPTER SIX


	7. Ch 7: ThisTownIsGoingToTheDogs

**Chapter Seven: This Town is Going to the Dogs**

* * *

 _This chapter begins a somewhat separate timeline from the show, most major events will remain the same, but the story will still be quite different_

* * *

"What happened?" Charming asked the group got up to the front door of the diner.

"It's Ruby, as soon as the cloud hit I heard a howl and now she's gone. All that was left was claw marks everywhere." Granny said as she brandished a crossbow.

"She went wolf." Snow said as she looked around.

"Ooooh! Time to test a new sonic setting!" The Doctor said with a goofy grin before pulling the sonic out and beginning to lightly twist sections of it.

When we was satisfied, the Doctor extended the sonic and activated it. The light went yellow instead of green and started acting like a dog with a scent.

"What's it doing?" River asked.

"Bloodhound setting, set to werewolf." The Doctor said still holding his goofy smile.

"What will we do when we find her?" Snow asked.

"Good point. Snow, Amy, Rose and River go find Ruby's red hood as fast as you can." The Doctor said as he slowed the sonic a bit.

The girls went off to find the cloak with Granny while the guys kept following the sonic.

"Quick question, what if we find Ruby before the girls find her hood?" Rory asked.

"And how did you know her hood nullifies the wolfness in her?" Charming asked.

"I don't know and I kept up on all the fairytales while we were here." The Doctor replied to both of the other guys while the sonic kept leading the way to Ruby.

"By the way, it's not 'Fairytale-Land.' It's the Enchanted Forest." Charming said as the sonic led them down an alleyway.

"Oh, that's where I had heard that name." The Doctor said with a look of realization.

Before anyone could say anything else, a low growl was heard behind a building. The sonic had stopped and was slowly blinking the yellow light. A large wolf slowly moved out from behind some crates towards the three men.

"Easy, Ruby." Charming said as Rory started to back up but the Doctor and Charming stood their ground.

"Ruby, I know you're in there." The Doctor started, "You have to fight this; you're not the animal, the animal doesn't control you, you control the animal. You have the power to overcome this, with or without your cloak. I know you probably think that I don't understand what it's like to live with a monster inside, but I do. I did worse things than you could ever know, I killed people, species, now long dead and gone. I know what it's like to feel alone in your anger and pain, but what you need to know is that we're never alone. There's always someone that wants to help us through the pain, someone who always wants to help us through our own misery, someone who wants us to see the good that they see in us. You are not all hate, you are not the wolf, you control the wolf, you control the hate."

As the Doctor said the last few words, he lightly touched Ruby's snout and a bright light started to shine as she stood up and morphed back into human form, thankfully still wearing what she wore before transforming.

"Thank you, Doctor." Ruby said as she hugged him and a single tear streamed down her cheek.

"Always here to help." The Doctor said with a smile as he hugged her back and lightly patted her shoulder.

"Now, we need to find Rumple and figure out why he brought magic back to Storybrooke in the first place." The Doctor said after Ruby pulled away.

"We also need to meet up with the others." Rory said.

"Could your spaceship help with the magic situation?" Charming asked.

"Unfortunately not, the TARDIS can't scan through the magic, only my sonic can. The TARDIS won't even accept the sonic's magic readings." The Doctor said as the group started to walk back out of the alleyway.

"You probably need some kind of translator, or important object that would help your machine decipher the readings." Ruby said.

"That's not a bad idea, you'll probably find that at Gold's shop anyway." Charming said.

"Sounds like a mandatory visit to Mister Gold." Rory said.

"We should probably wait for the others first." Ruby said.

"Where'd the Doctor go?" Charming asked as the other two realized he had taken off.

"He always does this, but I figured he'd be nicer to new people. C'mon then, let's go find him." Rory said as he led the way to Gold's shop.

The three met Snow, River, Rose and Amy at the door to the pawn shop and they all went inside. The Doctor was already trying to talk to Rumple about finding something that could help the TARDIS translate the sonic's magic readings.

"Mister Gold, all I need is an object completely saturated in magic that's not been claimed or given lots of value by anyone in town yet." The Doctor was saying.

"And I've told you, now for the third time, that no such object exists in this shop." Gold said.

"Hang on, what about my sword?" Charming asked.

"Oh trust me, that's not here right now." Gold said.

"Gold, I'm bringing back the…" Emma had come in the doorway with the sword that slayed Maleficent before seeing both her parents in the store.

"So, I'll just, leave this here." Emma said before heading back out.

"It's going to take her a bit of time to get use to being as old as her parents. In the meantime, can I borrow this?" The Doctor asked as he hefted Charming's sword like he'd been wielding it for years.

"Of course." Charming said.

"Well, now that your little problem is resolved, excuse me." Gold said as he walked into the back.

"Whatever you do, don't trust him." The Doctor said before he left the shop and the time travellers followed him.

A few minutes later, they all stood around the main console as the Doctor inserted the sword into a circular scanner that had been plugged into the console. The main monitor went static for a second, then it visibly translated magic into readings the Doctor could understand.

"Success!" The Doctor said as he raised both fists in victory.

"Now, let's go find out what specifically the magic out there is and why Rumple brought it." The Doctor said.

"We should also try to reunite Emma with her parents." Amy said.

"Not a bad idea, I'm on it." River said as she headed out.

"Oi, no blasters if you can help it." The Doctor yelled after her.

* * *

END CHAPTER SEVEN


	8. Ch 8: Prodigal Son

**Chapter Eight: Prodigal Son**

* * *

As River talked it out with Emma and the Charmings, the Doctor and the other time travellers along with Henry ran around the TARDIS console like crazy trying to go through theories of why Rumple had brought magic to Storybrooke and what it meant for the town as a whole. Every theory was shot down due to lack of evidence or lack of fairy-tale backstory to back it up.

"Everybody hold on, wait just a tick." The Doctor said before everyone stopped pacing.

"What are we missing? What was the motivation for whatever Rumple did in the stories?" The Doctor asked.

"According to the stories, he wanted ultimate power. And after a few conversations I've had with him, it's because he was trying to find a way back to his son - Baelfire - to personally apologize for the only deal he ever broke." Henry said as he looked through the storybook.

"Of course. Those who gain power are ultimately afraid to lose it, so they do all they can to gain even more power to cover their weaknesses, their vulnerability. In Rumple's case, his vulnerability is his regret of what happened with his son." The Doctor said.

"May I borrow this?" Rose asked Henry before he gave her the book.

"This one story says the portal that Baelfire fell through led to a world without magic. The portal in Emma's wardrobe and the Curse both also led to a world without magic. What if Baelfire made it to the real world and now, thirty years later, he's an adult somewhere?" Rose hypothesized.

"That's an excellent theory, but how could we prove it?" Rory asked.

"What if we use the TARDIS to locate him and then show up at his front door?" Amy asked.

"How would we keep our memories? You saw what happened to the dwarf that crossed the town line." Rory said.

"Remember how I mentioned much earlier that the gift of the TARDIS is allowing you to interpret any language? Well, I needed the TARDIS to be able to scan magic not only to help with this Rumple problem, but also to allow us to continuously know who we are outside the town line when we decide to leave. Luckily, the system just finished the upgrade. Can I borrow the book?" The Doctor asked as he took the book from Rose.

The Doctor slid open a panel on the console and placed a page of the book on the section of glass under the panel. The picture of Baelfire scanned onto the main console monitor where the Doctor then plugged it into the computer and scanned every record he could find of that face, even if it was aged thirty years. After some appearances in 1930's London showed up, the Doctor narrowed Baelfire's current location to an apartment in present day New York City.

"Alright, everybody hold on, we're going to New York." The Doctor said after flipping a few switches and knobs.

The Doctor threw the main throttle forward and the column pulsed as the TARDIS disappeared from the street corner in Storybrooke and appeared right in the middle of Baelfire's living room. The Doctor was first to open the door, and he was greeted by a .45 Magnum revolver.

"It seems like no matter where I go, I'm greeted with guns. Hello there, sorry to intrude. I'm the Doctor, I'm here to help you and a town that's possibly going to fall apart from the inside." The Doctor said as he showed the psychic paper to the man aiming the gun at him.

"I can see the ID badge, officer, but I can also see all the other IDs on it. I know magic when I see it." The man said without lowering the gun.

"Really? That's rather interesting. Alright, look, I really am only here to help. I need you to come with me, I found your father." The Doctor said.

The main cocked the gun and pressed it against the Doctor's forehead.

"Mention my father again and your brains go all over your pretty blue box." The main said.

"We also found Emma." Rose said as she came up behind the Doctor.

The man looked at Rose with wide eyes as he lowered the gun.

"What did you say?" The man asked.

"We know where Emma Swan is, and her son." The Doctor said.

"Her son?" The man asked quietly as he bit back tears and sat down on the coffee table.

"Doctor, why don't you give us a minute?" Rose asked.

The Doctor nodded, motioned with his hands for her to be careful, then he went back into the TARDIS.

"Sir, we know that you're Baelfire, Rumplestiltskin's son. However, I talked with Emma a bit a few years ago, while she was still in prison. Neal, I know what she means to you and what you mean to her. I also know that her son, Henry, wants more than anything to meet his father. And you are the only way that Rumple will back down from threatening Storybrooke with endless darkness." Rose said.

"How did you meet her? She didn't let anyone see her." Baelfire/Neal asked.

"I'm a member of UNIT, it's a super high up authority, plus I jumped dimensions a bit a few years ago." Rose said as Neal gave a blank look.

"Not important right now, just come with us, please. If not for Rumple, at least for Emma and Henry." Rose said.

"I… I don't know… I made a promise to someone a long time ago to stay away from her, for both her safety and mine." Neal said.

"Not to butt in, but if you don't help us, her safety won't exist anymore and neither will yours." The Doctor said as he poked his head out of the TARDIS.

"Fine, I'll come I guess." Neal said as he stood and hefted the revolver.

"Uh, please leave that here. I'm fairly certain you won't need to punch a hole in any engine blocks while we're in Storybrooke." The Doctor requested.

Neal looked at the gun for a second, then holstered it, took off the holster and put it on his bed. He then went into the TARDIS with the others.

"Don't worry, this is usually as weird as it gets." Amy said as Neal gawked at the size of the interior compared to the exterior of the TARDIS.

"And...we're off." The Doctor said as he threw the main throttle forward.

As the TARDIS arrived at its destination, Henry slowly walked up to Neal. Neal looked down, then knelt down.

"Are you Henry?" Neal asked.

"Yeah, are you…?" Henry tried to ask but couldn't finish.

"I'm sorry if Emma didn't tell you the truth, or didn't tell you at all about me, it was just because of-." Neal tried to say but he was cut off by Henry throwing his arms around him in their first family hug.

Neal returned the hug and tried not to cry. The Doctor smiled, fixed his bowtie and went back to flying the TARDIS.

" _Another happy ending fulfilled, Neal has met Henry._ " The Doctor wrote into his journal quickly before putting it away and landing the TARDIS.

"Now, when we get out there, we have to find Rumple and show him that Baelfire is alive. Also Baelfire may be of some help in reuniting Emma with her parents." The Doctor said.

"What about Regina? I don't think she'll be too happy about Henry's biological parents both being in town." Rory said.

"Amy and I can talk with Regina." Rose said.

"No, no, I'll handle that along with Rumple after he and Baelfire have reunited." The Doctor said.

After some hesitation, Rose nodded.

"Alright everyone, let's go see if the town is still standing." The Doctor joked as he opened the door.

* * *

END CHAPTER EIGHT


	9. Ch 9: ShowdownInTheStreetEpilogue

**Ch 9: Showdown in the Street**

* * *

The Doctor walked out in the street and immediately noticed how quiet it was. As everyone spilled out of the TARDIS, the Doctor told them to be quiet. Suddenly, River came around the corner with the Charmings and Emma behind her.

"River, I said no blasters!" The Doctor said as he ran up to her.

"Does that include defending against a dragon brought back from ashes thanks to the combined dark magic of the two most evil people in town?" River asked.

A large scaly leg stomped the pavement then the dragon head came from behind the building. The Dragon looked down on the whole group, then roared wickedly when it saw Emma.

"Hey, whoa, whoa! Calm down, let me help you. Could you please revert to human form for just a few minutes?" The Doctor asked.

The dragon looked at him, then surprisingly actually listen and morphed down to human form.

"Maleficent." Snow half gasped behind the Doctor.

"I don't care who you are, let me kill them." Maleficent hissed at the Doctor.

"Hold on, I just have to ask, does being evil back at them for what they did get _you_ anything or is it better to be a hero for a change?" The Doctor asked.

"Excuse me?" Maleficent asked as she lowered her staff.

"I know that being evil and violent is very easy, I've come very close myself at times. But violence doesn't solve anything. The best way to get past revenge is to be forgiving, no matter how hard it is." The Doctor said.

Maleficent looked at her staff, then looked at the Charmings, then looked at the Doctor and finally back to her staff.

"But evil is much more fun." Maleficent said with a smile as she pointed her staff at the Doctor.

Before she could even charge it up, the Doctor extended the sonic and shattered the glass of the orb on the staff.

"And this is what happens when we're naughty." The Doctor said as he took the handcuffs off Emma's sheriff belt.

He used the sonic on them and then placed them on Maleficent's wrists.

"Ha, it's going to take more than this to stop me." Maleficent said before trying to break the handcuffs.

After trying three times with no luck, the Doctor shoved her towards Emma.

"They're now magic proof and magic nullifying, only my sonic can unlock them. Go ahead and detain her." The Doctor said before Emma took Maleficent to the station.

"Alright, you can come out now." The Doctor said as he knocked on the TARDIS.

Neal then exited the TARDIS with Henry behind him.

"Alright, here's the plan. Neal and I will find Rumple and reunite father and son as best as possible. In the meantime, you all do the best you can with Regina. Once Rumple is softened enough to help us, we'll send him to rope in Regina." The Doctor said.

"And if this plan goes horribly wrong?" Charming asked.

"Well, then you better pray that I don't die or start regenerating." The Doctor replied as he straightened his bowtie.

A half hour later, the Doctor and Neal walked into Mr. Gold's shop.

"I don't know why I bothered with that closed sign, since most people ignore it." Gold said from the back before noticing Neal.

"Can I help you?" Gold asked.

"Papa?" Neal asked looking Gold in the eye.

"Bae?" Gold asked trying not to cry.

The two looked at each other, noticing the years apart had taken their effect. They then embraced in a father-son hug.

"I'm sorry, I'm so very sorry." Gold said through tears.

"We can't worry about that now." We have to stop Regina.

"I just got you back." Gold said.

"I know, and we can catch up later, but we really have to save Storybrooke from what you unleashed." Neal said.

"With magic having returned, Regina will soon be back to full power and she'll be coming for you, the only one who can stop her." The Doctor said.

Gold looked at Neal, then the Doctor.

"Fine, but we're not finished here." Gold said as he grabbed the Dark One dagger from the store safe.

"Geronimo." The Doctor said with a grin as the three of them left the store.

They then headed for Regina's mansion where she stood at the front door waiting for them.

"I knew you'd be around sooner or later." Regina said to Rumple.

"Don't worry Dad, you got this." Neal said as he and the Doctor backed up a few feet.

"Dad? Oh, you can't be serious?" Regina chuckled.

"You laugh? You will respect my family!" Rumple yelled as he drew the dagger and used it to channel his magic.

A blast of lightning there, a blast of fire here. He tried all kinds of energy blasts, but Regina blocked every one of them. Rumple had trained her too well.

"You know you can't win this." Regina said before teleporting away in a purple cloud.

Rumple then brought himself, Neal and the Doctor to the Main Street intersection in his own red cloud. Regina's cloud appeared and she seemed surprised to find Rumple already there.

"What makes you think the teacher can't best the student?" Rumple asked in somewhat his old squeaky voice.

"Because you have weakness." Regina hissed before firing a blast of magic at Neal.

The Doctor extended the sonic and activated it, dissipating the magic blast before it even got near Neal. He then used the sonic to send a pulse into Neal's nervous system which knocked him out temporarily. All this in seconds to make it look like the blast actually hit. The Doctor caught Neal before he could hit the pavement. When Rumple looked, the Doctor shook his head.

"You should be careful Regina, a man with nothing to lose is to be feared." Rumple growled fully in his old voice.

Rumple aimed the dagger and fired a blast of energy that was completely dark and seemed to suck any nearby light and color into it. Suddenly, Emma ran from nowhere along the sidewalk.

"NO!" Emma yelled from the sidewalk.

She held up her hand and somehow fired a blast of pure white energy. It collided with Rumple's blast and they both canceled out, releasing a wave of energy across the town. Emma looked at her hand, shocked at what just happened.

"How dare you try to save me!" Regina yelled before the Doctor activated the knockout pulse on Regina.

As she fell into an unconscious heap on the pavement, the Doctor did the pulse on Neal again waking him up.

"Rumple, keep Regina detained right there. Emma, I think you have some catching up to do." The Doctor said as he led Neal towards Emma.

The Doctor then ran to the station and started using the sonic on the holding cell bars to make them like the handcuffs that Maleficent still wore. He then ran back out, hefted Regina over his shoulder and brought her into the second holding cell and locked it with the sheriff's keys. He unlocked Maleficent's cuffs and got them out of the cell, then woke up Regina.

"Good evening ladies, hope you don't plan on going anywhere for awhile." Oh, and since these doors are now only able to be opened with Sheriff Swan's keys, you may be getting some new cellmates in the next few weeks if you can't learn to behave. Have fun." The Doctor said.

"Why not just kill us?" Maleficent asked.

"Because I actually believe in second chances, even if you don't." The Doctor replied before walking out.

A few hours later, the time travelers all stood in front of the TARDIS saying their goodbyes to the people of Storybrooke.

"Are you sure you can't stay? We could really use you guys here." Charming said.

"Sorry, we have to get Rose back to her dimension. I also have to catch up on thirty years outside this town." The Doctor said with a chuckle.

"You're always welcome back." Snow said as she hugged the Doctor.

"Thank you, and don't worry, your secret's safe with me. Hopefully you don't have to put this one in a wardrobe." The Doctor joked.

"Wait, what?" Charming asked.

"Spoilers." River said with a wink.

"Goodbye everyone." The Doctor said as he followed the others into the TARDIS then shut the door.

The people of Storybrooke watched as the TARDIS pulsed and disappeared.  
"Do you think we'll see him again?" Henry asked.

"I'm sure we will buddy, when we really need him. Now, how's about you me and your mom go get some lunch, huh?" Neal said as put his hand on Henry and Emma's shoulders and they started walking towards Granny's.

* * *

END CHAPTER EIGHT

* * *

 **Epilogue**

After the season five storyline, with the younger generation of Storybrooke getting older and the population beginning to increase, the main heroes begin looking for ways to relocate or extend Storybrooke to acquire more space. Regina's research spotlights a town in Oregon that has strange magical properties that would allow the townsfolk to keep their memories but still be able to be somewhere other than Storybrooke. The only problem is getting there, and the fact that the Doctor is nowhere to be found when they need him.


End file.
